What Happens If You Prank Zach
by LegendOfKorraForever
Summary: Rose and Martin decide to prank Zach Varmetech what will happen? One shot


What Happens if you Prank Zach

**Hey awesome readers the title explains it all. I got the idea from Wild Kratts Survival Guide by snowflake 1814. This is one of the few stories that I'm writing that has Rachel talking. Yeah that's right TALKING. Enjoy. One-shot.**

**Rachel: My sister Rose is going to get killed**

**Rose: AWWW come on Rach! I'm not going to get killed.**

**Deputy: I just want to lick you!**

**Rachel and Rose: YOU CAN TALK!?**

**Deputy: Yes. You can get back to your argument now**

**Me: Well you learn something new everyday.**

**Rachel: Are too**

**Rose: Am not!**

**Rachel: Are too**

**Rose: Am not!**

**Rachel: Are too**

**Rose: Am not!**

**Chris: ENOUGH! No one is going to get killed! Now you two SHUT UP!**

**Rachel and Rose: Okay…**

**Rachel*Murmuring*: Your breaking rule 118 on snowflake1814's survival guide.**

**Chris: I heard that!**

**Rachel: Rats**

**Rose: I think you mean Kratts (Pun intended)**

**Rachel: SHUT UP!**

**Chris: Why do people not listen to me? (Because Chris people stopped taking you seriously when you cared more about finding a new species than the creature power suits that would make you able to be that new species.)**

**Brian: I listen to you.**

**Chris: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!Brian: That is not important at the moment**

**Me: BRIAN! GET OUT OF MY AUTHOR'S NOTE YOUR NOT EVEN IN THIS STORY!**

**Brian: Fine.**

**Me: I have to apologize for Brian's behavior he's been watching too many James Bond movies.***

**Chris: Who's Brian**

**Me: You'll meet him in a later story.**

**Chris: Creepiness**

**Brian: Hey! I usually say that**

**Me: GET OUT OF MY AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Brian: Okay okay. PEACE!**

**Chris: creepiest kid ever.**

**Me: Tell me about. Anyway this is probably one of the longest A/Ns in the history of my stories.**

**Brian: Yeah! It takes up a page and a half*See's my mad look* And I gotta go.**

**Me: *Starts to chase Brian around the computer screen until he hit's the back of the computer and passes out. I drag him to the other end of the computer and throw him into his story and locked the door.**

**Brian:* Terminator style* I'll be back****

The Tortuga

Rose's Pov

"Hey Rach wanna prank Dorito head?" I asked Rachel. "No. I don't want my throat ripped out by a wimpy little man baby." Rachel replied. "Okay Chris-" "No thank you Rose." "Martin? Please?!" "Okay I do want to get back at him for stealing my pudding cup in kindergarten.* Okay. Let's go."

Outside Zach's jet

"Ok so what is the plan?" Martin asked me. "Okay I'm going to lure the Z-bots out here and your going to push the button on the back of they're heads and program them to do what ever the we tell them through a walkie talkie. Got it?" I told Martin. "Got it." Martin replied. " Okay commence plan in 3...2...1... NOW! YOO HOO! MR. DORITO HEAD!* COME AND GET ME!"

Inside Zach's jet

Narrator ****

"What's that annoying voice?" Zach Varmetech asked. Then he looked out the jet window to see Rose, but failed to see Martin running to hide in a bush beside the entryway to the jet. "ZACH-BOTS!" Zach yelled, then about two dozen Zach-Bots flew up to Zach. "Go get that girl and bring her, and anyone else nearby to me so I can shut them up." (He isn't very bright is he?)

Outside

Rose's Pov

"Okay Martin they're coming get ready to reprogram some Z-Bots." I said cracking my knuckles, as the Z-Bots came out. Martin jumped them and reprogrammed them to take commands from the walkie-talkie. They started to chase him but he said a command into the walkie talkie and they stopped and went back into the jet.

Martin's pov

I told the Zach-Bots to go back inside the jet where I could get a visual on what they do and if they follow my commands, through a screen on the walkie talkie. Right then my creature-pod beeped and I answered it. "What's up?" I asked, Chris was calling. "Just calling to make sure you're still okay." Chris said. "Chris I'm four years older than you. I can take care of myself." "If you say so. Zap out.*****" Chris said and hung up.

Than Rose's creature pod rang. It sounded like it was right beside me and then I saw Rose! It took every ounce of strength to not scream from shock. "Hello?" Rose said in a funny way that sounded kind of like Zach. "Rose you need to work on your Zach impression. Anyway just wanted to make sure your okay." "Okay I'm fine no need to worry. Zap out." "Wait-" She hung up before Rachel could finish her sentence. "Ya know that's rude right?" I asked Rose. "Yeah yeah yeah. I don't need your lecture just please get this prank on the road! Let me say the first command." Rose said, and I handed her the walkie talkie.

"Mess up Zach's jet controls." Rose said. "I gotta film this." I said, and started to film what was on the screen of the walkie talkie. We watched as the Zach-Bots started to mess with the jet controls making the jet move around and start to play Justin Bieber 'Baby'****** and than stopped. "Stop." I said into the walkie talkie. "Break all Zach's inventions."

30 minutes later

Zach's jet

Narrator

"Ugh! What is going on with my Zach-Bots?!" Zach Whine-asked. Than he saw Rose and Martin laughing with a walkie talkie in Martin's hand. He noticed that it had a screen on top of the speaker. He got so mad that he ordered some new Zach-Bots to go get them.

Outside

Martin's Pov

I was just about to say another command when two Zach-Bots tried to jump us but we have better reflexes so we jumped up and ran back to the Tortuga. But one Zach-Bot grabbed the back of Rose's lavender t-shirt, and dragged her away. "Rose!" I called. "Martin go get help!" "I can't leave you!" "You have too! Go get help I'll be fine!" I reluctantly left to go get help.

Back at the Tortuga

"Guys! Rose has been kidnapped by Zach!" "WHAT?!" The crew said. "Do you have anyway to find her?" I asked. "Why? I thought Zach kidnapped her." "He did but he flew off." "He could be anywhere!" Aviva said. "Than we have to get to work." I replied.

Zach's Jet

Rose's Pov

"Well what do we have here?" Zach asked. "Looks like I have a little bribery tool." I strained against the cold metal arms of the Z-Bots holding my wrists. "Yeah good luck with that my Zach-Bots are way stronger than you. Zach-Bots go put her in the glass tube." "You'll regret this Zach!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Tortuga

Martin's Pov

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault!" I said as I paced around the bedroom that Chris and I share. "No it's not Martin. I mean Zach just flew away on his jet-" Chris started but I cut him off remembering something. "Oh no! I forgot that Rose and I had briefly told the Zach Bots to mess with the jet's controls who knows when the jet could go down."

"Oh no! We got to save Rose! Let me try to get her location." Chris said and pressed some buttons on his creature-pod. "Got it!" Chris said and got out of his hammock. "C'mon Martin we have to save Rose." Chris said. I climbed out of the hole I made while I was pacing*******.

Zach's jet

Rose's Pov

I sat with my knees curled up to my chest, as I leaned against the tube. I could feel the cold glass against my T-shirt. I had my back to Zach which at the moment isn't the smartest thing to do right now. I already tried to break the glass but apparently it's a foot thick. If you think I can hit the right pitch to shatter the glass Zach has microphones in the tube so I don't try anything funny.

And by the way it feels good knowing that I can talk to you awesome readers and not have to worry about Rachel coming and making me stop. Anyway back to the story. "Sooo what is your big plan?" I asked Zach I heard him talking about how- and this is in his own words- "Brilliantly bad this plan is going to be." "Well…" Zach started. "You don't have a plan do you?" I asked. "Yes I do!" Zach replied. "Than what is it?" "Uhhh… I don't want to tell you." Zach replied. "Because you don't have one HA!"

In the sky J

Martin's Pov

"Ya know Chris? I think it's great you're a dork." I told Chris. We were in our peregrine falcon suits. "Your welcome." Chris replied. "For what?" "Getting the location of the jet. And I am not a dork." "What ever say." I replied. "Keep your eyes open-" Chris started. "There it is we have to get Rose out!" I said and we flew down to the jet.

In the jet

Rose's Pov

Zach now had his back to me. Which wasn't the best idea.******** Than Zach went out of the room. Than I saw Chris and Martin! I signaled to them. And they flew in. "Guys! Get me out of here!" "How?" Martin asked. "I saw Zach type in something I saw him mess up and the buttons pop up and he had to start over so, I guess that's how you get the tube open. But you have to hurry." I said. "Okay so this shouldn't be too hard." Martin said. "4 by 4." Chris said, and tapped on a button and it popped back up.

"Okay so now we know what happens if you push the wrong button." Martin said. In a few minutes they got the tube open. I climbed out and hugged Martin. I guess if Martin hadn't been with me I would be doomed. "Did you happen to bring my creature power suit?" I asked Martin. "Yes. I did." "Wow you really are very prepared." I said taking my creature power suit and slipping my creature power suit over my head.

"I don't suppose you have any Peregrine Falcon feathers?" I asked Martin and he pulled out a Peregrine Falcon feather. I touched the feather and activated my creature power suit, and then we flew out right under Zach's little nose.

Back at the Tortuga

"Now Rose I bet you've learned your lesson." Rachel said. "Yes Rachel. Don't you dare lecture me!" I screamed before Rachel could start.

**Hoped you liked it**

**Rose: Rach you know what? YOU WERE WRONG!**

**Rachel: Shut up.**

**Brian: I LOVED THE STORY**

**Me: Brian… *Starts to chase him with a baseball bat***

**Martin: While they're having a uhh….**

**Chris: Disagreement.**

**Martin: if you saw the * you are probably wondering why they're there it's because they're supposed to be author's Notes**

**Chris: LET US BEGIN**

*** Brian is big on James Bond movies**

**** And Terminator movies.**

*****I just have this thing with pudding cups. I hate them but they're a famous part of my stories.**

****** I don't really like having a third person view on stories I usually like first person better.**

******* I a Wild Kratts episode Aviva said 'Zap Out' and the transmission ended so I figured the creature pod transmissions are voice activated**

******** I am telling you right now. I hate Justin Bieber.**

********* Hey you hear people say if you keep pacing you'll make a hole in the floor well I made that rumor true**

********** Do not leave Rose alone when she's trapped she'll find a way out**

**Martin: Well that's the end of this story please do us a favor and…**

**Chris, Rose, Rachel, Brian, Martin, and I: Review**

***I return to chasing Brian***

**Aviva: Can I just stop the chase before they break one of my inventions?**

**Chris and Martin: Sure**

***Aviva presses a button and Brian falls down a trapdoor***

**Martin: Finally I'm exhausted.**

**Me: Awwww c'mon you can't sleep!**

**Martin: But I need my sleep**

**Chris: Correction his beauty sleep.**

***Martin starts chasing Chris around the Tortuga***

**Aviva: Don't make me break out the trapdoor!**

***Martin stops chasing Chris and Chris tackles Martin***

**Chris: Ha!**

***Martin gives Chris a murderous glance.***

**Chris: Awww c'mon Martin don't get mad all the time!**

**Martin: I guess your right.**

***Everyone bursts out laughing.***


End file.
